Sueño Lúcido
by McCormick Girl
Summary: Hinata no cree en las historias de terror. No hasta que conoce a un vampiro en un sueño que pareciese que fuese tan real, pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un sueño. NaruHina. UA. Oneshot. ¡Feliz Halloween!


**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un oneshot NaruHina, especial de Halloween. Lo tenía pensando hace unos días atrás y decidí subirlo :3. Para mi Halloween no es una fecha muy especial (Especialmente por que los niños me quitan MIS dulces e_e). En fin, a leer.**

* * *

_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_Un **sueño lúcido** es un sueño que se caracteriza porque el soñador es consciente de estar soñando._

* * *

_Oneshot Especial de Halloween._

Hinata no creía en muchas cosas y una de ellas era en las historias de terror. Ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer aparte de creer en esas tonterías. Sus amigas solían decirle muchas historias de terror, y Sakura e Ino siempre fantaseaban con los famosos "Vampiros" Cuando a Hinata le pedían su opinión ella solo decía: "Son tonterías". Era la verdad ¡Vamos! Ella era una chica dulce, comprensiva y amable. Pero no era una ilusa, ella sabía en que creer y esas cosas fantasiosas no estaban en su lista de creencias.

Incluso Sakura e Ino se sorprendieron cuando supieron la opinión de Hinata, normalmente Hinata apoyaba las cosas que ellas le decían, pero esa vez Hinata negó rotundamente lo cual era irracional de parte de ella.

Ahora la chica estaba acostada en su cama, con las luces apagadas y repasando el día, como había sido y las cosas que habían sucedido, además, no podía dormirse. Miró hacia la ventana, la luna estaba tapada por las nubes haciéndola sentir extrañamente nerviosa. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en contar ovejitas para poder dormir, mañana tenía escuela y no quería llegar con ojeras a la escuela.

Y al parecer el método de las ovejitas sí funcionó.

_Hinata abrió los ojos sintiendo un dolor en la cabeza. ¿No se había quedado dormida ya? Observó a su alrededor y abrió los ojos sorprendida y ni siquiera podía emitir una palabra coherente. ¿Estaba… en un cementerio? ¡Ella se había quedado dormida! _

— _¿D-Donde estoy? —se preguntó atemorizada mirando su alrededor. Estaba en un cementerio, eso estaba claro. Pero su duda era que hace cinco segundos ella estaba en su cama, intentando dormir. ¿Era un sueño? Inmediatamente hizo la típica acción que haría cualquier persona en su lugar: Pellizcarse. Cerró los ojos pensando que sí le dolería, pero no, no le dolió._

_¿Es esto a lo que llaman "__**sueños lucidos**__"? _

_Estaba soñando, y no sabía si esto se podría transformar en una horrible pesadilla._

_Observó el lugar, las lapidas, el lugar era bastante tétrico. Y se notaba que eran de fechas muy pasadas, estaban desgastadas y descuidadas._

_Se acercó a una lapida en especial. Solamente quería cerciorarse de que fecha era. Abrió la boca con asombró cuando vio la fecha: mil ochocientos veinte. Ahora estaba asustada. Lo único que quería era despertar e irse de ese lugar. ¿Por qué de todos los lugares tenía que ser un cementerio antiguo?_

_Suspiró derrotada y se sentó en el césped marchito. ¿Qué más hacer? ¿Cómo despertar? Jugó con sus dedos nerviosa y maldijo internamente a Sakura e Ino por hablarle siempre de cosas paranormales. Ahora se estaba sugestionando demasiado. ¿Qué pasaba si aparecía un monstruo? ¿Y si se la comía? ¿O un zombie? No, no y no, eso daba lo mismo, ella estaba soñando._

_Escuchó un ruido como sí alguien se acercara. No quería voltear, empezó a sudar frío, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, su respiración se hizo más rápida, cerró los ojos con terror. ¿Y si era el zombie? Ya, ya, estaba soñando, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera miedo. _

— _¿Quién eres tú? —escuchó la voz de un chico. No quiso voltear, tampoco hablar. Y el chico se impacientó y volvió a abrir la boca—. Repito, ¿Quién eres tú?_

_Hinata abrió los ojos con una valentía que ni quien sabe de donde sacó. ¡Vamos! Era ridículo estar atemorizada cuando era un sueño, algo __**irreal. **__Y se volteó, se volteó solo para quedar más asombrada, en frente de ella, estaba un chico rubio, con ojos azules, con extrañas vestimentas —Hinata supuso que eran vestimentas de esa época— y el chico por sobre todas las cosas, la miraba extrañado. _

—_S-Soy H-Hinata… H-Hinata Hyuga —se presentó como pudo, teniendo aun miedo, no confiaba en ese tipo, pero no podía negar que lo encontraba sumamente atractivo y sin ninguna intención sus mejillas se pusieron rojas._

—_Me llamo Menma —el chico se acercó a ella, mirándole con tristeza algo que Hinata no podía descifrar y por eso le devolvió la mirada de manera curiosa—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca te había visto…_

—_Y-Yo… bueno… yo… estoy…_

— _¿Soñando?_

_Hinata le miró asombrada ante la deducción de parte de él. ¿Cómo él sabía eso? _

—_Eh… —murmuró bajando la mirada sin saber que decir._

—_Me voy —dijo comenzando a caminar dándose la vuelta._

— _¡Eh! ¡E-Espera! —le gritó Hinata asustada de quedarse sola en un __**cementerio **__pero el chico ni se inmuto, él continuó caminando. Hinata se levantó del césped marchito y le gritó nuevamente—. ¡Espera te dije! _

_Menma negó con la cabeza sin darse vuelta y se perdió en un frondoso bosque a lo que Hinata se quejó en voz baja aterrorizada. Cuando por fin encontraba a alguien en su sueño, él llegaba y se iba. No tuvo más opción que seguirlo. Ahora se arrepentía profundamente de haberse quedado ahí, parada, sin seguirlo. Incluso Hinata llevaba recorrido bastante camino y aun así, no lo veía. Observó el cielo, estaba de un color opaco, un color morado oscuro, algo escalofriante. Continuó caminando y llegó hasta un lugar que la cegó se puso su mano en sus ojos, la luz que emanaba de ese lugar era demasiado fuerte, y sus ojos no podían soportarlo. Cerró los ojos y unos segundos después los abrió. Observó sorprendida aquel lugar, en ese lugar había césped fresco, flores, y una lapida bien cuidada. Pero lo que más le asombró fue ver a ese chico, observando una lapida con la cara entristecida. Hinata no sabía si acercarse o no, por qué quizás, ella estaba interrumpiendo._

—_Ven sí quieres…—murmuró el chico lo suficientemente fuerte para que Hinata escuchara. Sin embargo, él no dio la cara._

_Pero la peliazul no sabía que hacer. Se sentía como sí estuviera invadiendo su espacio personal. Pero su curiosidad fue más grande y sí se acercó._

—_Esto… —murmuró intentando encontrar las palabras correctas, pero simplemente no podía, él estaba triste observando aquella lapida, y ahora en su mente era ¿Quién era la persona que estaba enterrada ahí? Se sobresaltó cuando el chico habló y le acertó a su duda._

—_Aquí está enterrada mi novia… —comenzó a hablar sin siquiera mirar a Hinata—. Murió hace mucho ya._

—… _¿de que murió?... —preguntó con tristeza._

—… _De una enfermedad._

— _¡Eh! ¿Sí murió hace tanto… como tú… tú…?_

— _¿Cómo estoy vivo? ¿Has oído hablar de los vampiros?_

_¿Vampiros? ¡Ja! Hinata siempre escuchaba de aquellos seres irreales. ¿Para qué quería saber él eso? Hinata no era crédula, sí la quería engañar entonces no lo conseguiría._

—_Eh… sí…_

—_Soy un vampiro —confesó de lo más normal ganándose una mueca de confusión de parte de la ojiperla. Aunque ella en el fondo de sí misma quería reír ¿Vampiro? Ella no era estúpida._

—_Es imposible que tú seas un vampiro, no soy estúpida._

—_Puede… que sea mentira. Es tu sueño después de todo… pero… mira, tengo colmillos —abrió levemente la boca apuntando a sus colmillos._

—_No creas que te creeré por eso…_

—_Da igual sí no me crees, después de todo, estás soñando._

—_Y dime… ¿Bebes sangre?_

—_Antes sí, ahora no, todos están muertos._

—_Se supone que un vampiro se alimenta de sangre… —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas sobrevivido…todo este tiempo? ¿No deberías de haber muerto por inanición? _

—_Soy una persona fuerte, además le prometí… a mi novia… que estaría con ella para siempre…_

_Hinata sintió que el corazón se le encogió al ver lo triste que se había puesto Menma, se sintió terriblemente mal. ¿De verdad amaba tanto a esa chica? ¿De verdad era un vampiro?_

—_Mi novia se llamaba Hina —confesó acercándose a Hinata hasta quedar al frente de ella—. Tú… te pareces tanto a ella… —y sin pensarlo la abrazó fuertemente._

_La ojiperla no sabía como reaccionar a eso, no sabía si alejarlo o dejarlo ahí, sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente. Pero había algo que estaba picando su curiosidad hace mucho._

—… _¿Tienes hambre? ¿…Quieres… beber mi sangre? _

_El chico, quién mantenía aun el abrazo tragó saliva nervioso, hace rato su olfato había olido la apetitosa sangre del cuello de la chica, pero no quería… dañarla. Ella era el recuerdo vivo de su novia. Pero… hace tanto que no bebía sangre… las ganas le estaban ganando. _

—… _¿Puedo?_

_La Hyuga dudo por un momento, pero sentía que sí le decía que no, se sentiría culpable para toda, toda la vida._

—_S-Si…_

_Menma se separó un poco de ella y la tomó por los hombros y sin dudarlo la besó. Se sentía como sí estuviera besando a su novia fallecida, Hinata era el recuerdo vivo de Hina. Hinata se sonrojó cuando sintió su beso, sin embargo, le correspondió. El beso se volvió más pasional, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire. _

_Menma no dudo y se acercó al cuello de la chica. Hinata pegó un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando sintió sus colmillos clavándosele en su cuello. Sentía como el lamía la sangre de su cuello, haciéndola estremecer. Cuando él había terminado, se separó de ella y se limpió la sangre de la comisura de los labios. _

—_Esto es el adiós… —murmuró bajando la mirada entristecido. _

— _¿Qué de qué hablas? ¡Y-Yo no me quiero ir ahora! Creo que… tú… me gus-_

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando sintió que algo se le impactaba en la cara. Algo que escurría hasta más debajo de su cuello y algo sumamente helado, nada más ni nada menos que: agua.

— ¡Hinata! —exclamó su madre dejando el vaso ya vacío que contenía anteriormente el agua que le había lanzado—. ¡No despertabas hija! ¡Se hace tarde! Ya ni siquiera alcanzas el autobús tendré que ir a dejarte.

La peliazul desvió la mirada confundida frente a todo lo que había pasado y casi por instinto propio se llevó una mano a su cuello. Su respiración se hizo irregular cuando sintió que estaba levemente inflamado. Sacó sus dedos de ahí y los observó, tenían un poco de sangre, algo leve.

— ¿Qué te pasó Hinata? —preguntó su madre preocupada—. Quizás… te rasguñaste cuando estabas dormida.

—A-Ah… sí eso debe ser —sonrió nerviosamente levantándose de su cama—. Me alistaré de inmediato.

—Apúrate, llegarás atrasada.

….

Hinata estaba callada en clases, sus amigas estaban preocupadas, según Ino y Sakura, Hinata estaba "extraña". Hinata solo respondía que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan. Ahora Hinata, intentaba concentrarse a las explicaciones de Kakashi-sensei, pero simplemente no podía. Ese sueño había sido demasiado, y lo peor, es que nunca fue real.

—Bien, ahora necesito decirles otra cosa —dijo Kakashi cerrando el libro y dirigiéndose a los alumnos—. Tenemos un alumno nuevo —habló observando la puerta ganándose la exclamación de muchos sorprendidos—. Por favor, entra.

Al decir esas palabras, alguien abrió la puerta. El chico era rubio, ojos azules y tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida. Ese chico era igual… igual a Menma.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki —se presentó con una sonrisa.

No, ese chico no era Menma. Él era Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Quizás era la rencarnación de Menma?

Eso Hinata no lo sabía, pero sí sabía que sus caminos se habían cruzado por obra del destino.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, chau.**


End file.
